


Benefits of Madness

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Otayuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Yuri has an idea for his exhibition skate, but he doesn't think through the logistics very well. Turns out, that's for the best.





	Benefits of Madness

“You want me to…with my _teeth_?”

“Are you deaf now? Yes, with your teeth,” Yuri said, sliding his gloves on as he skated lazy circles around him. “Just say no if you don’t want to, don’t waste my time.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, just…” Otabek watched him with a strange expression. “You want to put your finger in my mouth, so I can pull your glove off with my teeth?”

Yuri made an angry sound, and came to a sharp stop in front of him, holding his hand out. “Are you unable?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He wanted his exhibition to drop jaws. He wanted to be himself and hold nothing back. No innocence, no prima ballerina. He also wanted Otabek involved, and he had offered to do whatever Yuri wanted.

Otabek raised an eyebrow right back at him, and then leaned forward, opening his mouth. Yuri only realised his mistake when heat surrounded his fingers. His fingerless gloves were too short, and he had his two fingers too far inside Otabek’s mouth before his teeth reached the edge of the gloves.

That didn’t seem to phase Otabek at all, although he must have realised, and Yuri fought the urge to scowl. Instead, Otabek raised an eyebrow, as if Yuri hadn’t made an error. His expression was tense, unreadable. Yuri’s breath left him as Otabek closed his mouth.

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then Otabek _sucked_. Eyes wide, Yuri looked at where his fingers disappeared into his mouth. That probably explained him questioning the idea so much.

The warm, gentle press of a tongue around his fingers made Yuri close his mouth and swallow. His cheeks were flooding with heat, and he was breathing faster. He looked a little higher, and saw Otabek was staring at him with a heated expression, and a flush on his own cheeks.

Otabek reached out, and grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s shirt, pulling him closer.

The rasp of his skates on the ice seemed too loud, as he slid that tiny distance, and was suddenly much closer. Otabek was flicking at his fingers with his tongue, and sucking again. Yuri opened his mouth to try and speak again, but failed. His attention was so fully fixed on the warm, wet heat around his fingers, and the way Otabek was looking at him.

Then, Otabek moved his head back, and the wet sensation of his fingers slipping free from his mouth made Yuri shiver.

“Still want to put your fingers in my mouth in front of a crowd?” Otabek asked. His voice was low, hushed, and Yuri swallowed again.

Yes. Yes, he did.

Reaching forward, he touched those same fingers to Otabek’s lips, and ran them along his bottom lip, moving even closer to him. He watched his fingers caress Otabek’s lips for a moment, and then pressed them inside his mouth again.

Looking up to meet Otabek’s heavy gaze, he licked his own lips. Otabek’s tongue teased his fingers again, slower. Yuri’s breath caught, and he dropped his gaze again, pulling his fingers free, and leaning forward.

Otabek’s hands landed on him gently, one curling around the back of his head, the other on his shoulder. It was gentle, warm, and then it was more. Otabek was licking at his lips, and then into his mouth. Yuri moaned, and pressed forwards, kissing him back desperately. He didn’t want to stop. He wasn’t going to stop.

He hadn’t entirely thought about this, and he was cursing himself for never thinking of this. They should have been doing this since they’d first talked. They should have been doing this all while spending time together. They should keep doing this.

There was a soft thud, and their bodies rocked, and Yuri, without thinking, pulled their mouths apart to look.

They’d continued to slowly move across the ice while kissing, and Otabek was now backed up against the edge of the rink.

“Yuri,” he said, low, breathless.

Yuri swallowed, and took him in. There was a flush of pink to Otabek’s cheeks, and his eyes were half shut, and fixed on Yuri. No. On Yuri’s mouth, and then down, over his body. Yuri shivered, he wanted that. Someone looking at him like that. Otabek looking at him like that.

Hands gripped his hips, and then a thigh was between his legs, and he was pulled flush against him. His breath left him in a moan, and he almost missed the sound Otabek made. He was hard. He could feel a hardness against his thigh. He’d made Otabek hard. Pressing his thigh forward, he kissed him again, and again.

Otabek was groaning into his mouth, and clutching at his hips so hard it almost hurt, but in a good way. Yuri had his hands in his hair while he rolled his hips forward. Every press of his cock to Otabek’s thigh had him moaning too, gasping into kisses that were less and less of a kiss, and more just open mouths held together. And every press of his thigh to Otabek made him make those groans that set Yuri’s body alight.

He had Otabek backed up against the side of the rink, and he could only hope they still had time left on his booking, because he wasn’t sure he could stop if anyone walked in.

“Otabek,” he gasped, rocking his hips faster, clutching at Otabek’s hair like if he let go then Otabek would move away and the pleasure would end. But it was almost over anyway. He made a desperate sound, pressing their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut as it rushed up on him. “ _Beka!”_

Otabek made a gasping, breathy sound, and his hands slid up to clutch at Yuri’s back instead, holding them together as Yuri rocked through the pulses of his orgasm, and moaned Otabek’s name over and over.

When he had the sense of mind, he slid his hand between them, heart racing, rather than calming down. Otabek groaned as he pressed and rubbed his cock through his pants. Yuri watched his face contort, his mouth open as he gasped.

On a whim, he reached his other hand up, and Otabek sucked on his fingers again without hesitation.  Yuri couldn’t breathe, as Otabek rocked against his hand and licked and sucked his fingers, still groaning around them.

It made Yuri want him all over again. But there wasn’t time, as Otabek threw his head back, and Yuri’s fingers slid free.

“ _Yura_ ,” Otabek moaned, as he came.

Yuri’s breath caught again. He’d never been called that. He wanted to only be called that. He leaned forward, and kissed Otabek’s tense neck, feeling the vibrations of his moan beneath his lips, as he rode out his orgasm, and jerked and twitched against him. He couldn’t get enough of him.

They needed to get off the ice, and back to Yuri’s hotel room to do it again.

“You’re going to knock them flat with your skate tomorrow,” Otabek murmured, as he caught his breath, “if you channel even a small part of that.”

His fingers were tracing Yuri’s jaw, and tilting his head up. Their lips pressed together again. Slower, less frantic. Still perfect. Still not enough.

“Good,” Yuri breathed, as they pulled apart, and then left the ice.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Otayuri!! Wee bit scared!
> 
> Big thanks to Phayte for encouraging me to give this a go and letting me freak out at her as I wrote it lol =D


End file.
